universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Walrus Grandpa
Entrance The Magic Box Walrus Grandpa hops out of his magic box. Special Attacks Neutral B: Show Those Moves Walrus Grandpa starts dancing, switching his melee attacks to be faster, have wider range, and have possibilities for combos. However, he has a slow reaction to fast-paced attacks that target him from behind, and his attacks are generally weaker. Getting attacked will make him get out of this mode. Side B: The Disappearance Machine Walrus Grandpa will spin the wretched disappearance machine, and any opponent at a close range to him "disappears" further. The machine has a set pattern where the opponent will go, pressing up while launching the machine will make the opponent appear at the closest upper platform. If the machine is used on the border of the platform, it will transport the character behind Walrus. The machine's fault is that it's delay is slow before its activated, allowing fast opponents to escape it easier. If the Neutral B is activated, the delay is faster, but it will briefly push the opponent away and make them dizzy for a while. However, it does not cause damage in this state. The Disappearance Machine will also make an item or projectile disappear if it is used on one. If Walrus has the machine when falling into traps, he can move himself out of it. Up Special: Goldwing Goldwing will flash briefly, dropping pixie dust around her. Walrus Grandpa can fly up for a short period of time from the pixie dust. If the opponent is able to avoid Goldwing's flashing, they will also be lifted by the pixie dust, which can potentially harm them. Goldwing always remains motionless and she is immune to anti-trap attacks and other methods of moving her. There are no special effects if the Neutral B is activated. Down B: Juku Seal Juku Seal will hop into the arena behind Walrus Grandpa, and he will remain behind Walrus until Down B is pressed again. When Down B is pressed again, Juku will run towards the opponent, taking the damage of their attack, trap, or projectile rather than Walrus. If Juku Seal reaches the opponent, he will hit the opponent a number of times depending on how much he has run through the stage. Juku won't turn if he reaches the ledge of the stage and fall off. Walrus can summon him back two seconds after Juku disappears. Juku will also disappear in ten seconds if he is not utilized. If Juku Seal crosses paths with an item, he will hide behind it. Anyone making contact with it will be met with two slaps from the seal. There are no special effects if the Neutral B is activated. Final Smash: The Treasure of Giant Octopus A giant octopus will come onto the stage, and attempt to lure opponents by dropping precious items to the ground. It will also use its tentacles to harm opponents. Items can be grabbed, but if an opponent is too close to the octopus, they will be chewed. While the octopus is chewing, its tentacles do not grab opponents. After chewing someone, the octopus leaves. If it doesn't chew anyone, it will stay on the stage for 12 seconds. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "What?" KO Sound #2: "Oh, geez" Star KO: "Oh Clueless Clupeas!" Screen KO: "Oof!" Taunts: Up: "We've got the audience present here." Side: Walrus Grandpa leans back, then leans forward. Down: "Millions worth of coins!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Option 1: Juku: "Juku and Walrus Grandpa will always have fun!" WG: "Well, we sure haven't been bored! Oh hoh hoh!" Option 2: "I think I am going to write this to my memoirs!" Option 3: Walrus Grandpa takes a bow. Lose Pose: Walrus Grandpa facepalms. Trivia * Captain Hookbeak, the villain of Pirate Theater, is playable as an alternative skin for Walrus Grandpa. Instead of Juku Seal, he calls for his childish pirate minion Rille. Video Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em! Category:Playable Characters Category:Jukujukuland Category:Semi-Cute Category:Old Category:Warlus Category:Mascot Characters Category:Live Version Category:Obscure Category:Finnish Category:FortanHentaiGod's Video Movesets Category:Funny Characters Category:Kid-Friendly Category:Grandfather Category:Explorer Category:Heroes Category:Cults